Awaken
by ArsMorendi
Summary: Orochimaru wants more than just Sasuke's loyalty, he wants his body too. Cold, unable to move, Sasuke has to comply.OroSasu. Yaoi.


'Awaken'

A slow sliding tongue wrapped itself around Sasuke. Consuming him. Unable to breath. He felt Orochimaru's sickly breathe, his lustful eyes analysing every inch of Sasuke's body. He couldn't escape. Pounding and scrapping at the edge of his mind, Sasuke gritted his teeth sucked back a moan as Orochimaru got even closer to gaining access to his mind and body. He tore open at Sasuke's soft flesh, entering one finger at a time.

Teasing the skin around his neck, reddening his thighs as Orochimaru began to break into him. Sasuke threw his head back in agony as a throbbing pain went through his body. Sasuke gripped the bed sheets; arching his back and giving out a half scream half moan.

The throbbing in between his thighs grew unbearable; powerless to let go, Sasuke had to deal with it. A hand slid down his navel to his throbbing arousal, Orochimaru waited a tentative second then amused himself by making Sasuke wince. Orochimaru pinched at the tender flesh, pulling at the pulsing member grabbing and pumping with his tight hand. Sasuke arched closer as Orochimaru encased his neck and lips with his powerful mouth. Sasuke felt engulfed, unable to breathe unable to let go, Orochimaru grabbed his hair back and forced his way into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was ready to black out, to just eliminate himself from this seething pain tearing through him. He could cry out but he had a feeling no one would hear. He closed his eyes choosing to retreat into the back of his mind, were it was dark and welcoming. Orochimaru gave a violent tug at the dark hair, choking Sasuke with his tongue forcing him away from sanctuary and forcefully begging to return a favour. Helpless, Sasuke was forced to comply he moved his lips into a chaste kiss and tiredly shifted his weight beneath Orochimaru. He gave a sickly smile and seized Sasuke's head by his hair dragging him onto his stomach. He viciously forced his member into Sasuke's open mouth who involuntarily choked at first but as Orochimaru forced deeper Sasuke had to suck. He closed his eyes again attempting to will it all away. Sasuke choked further, sucking hard; nearly biting down onto Orochimaru. Orochimaru tightened his grip on Sasuke's head as he released into his mouth. Giving a brief groan of relief Orochimaru sat up and leered at Sasuke when he lay there trembling.

Orochimaru thought it was fair him not to make Sasuke release just yet; who was pumping in vain at his still very stiff very painful arousal. A deep flush was covering his face as Sasuke gave out odd yelps of orgasm and pain, feeling like this would go on forever Sasuke fell back panting; still not satisfied. Orochimaru was however; glancing all over the dark haired pale skinned Uchiha trying to contain his vulnerability. Delighted with the result, Orochimaru approached Sasuke and seized his wrist; Sasuke flung his head around while Orochimaru ruthlessly twisted the pale flesh of the arm. Sasuke screamed as he heard his wrist fracture into two, Orochimaru threw his hand over Sasuke's mouth that bit down mercilessly. Orochimaru threw him to the cold wet ground; within an instant Sasuke found he faded out of consciousness one more time.

Bitter sunlight entered the white room through curtains. Sasuke slowly came round to the awareness that he was lying in cold dry blood; he tasted it in his mouth. His fingers where clutching the reddened sheets coated in the substance; his head pounded and his eyes watered. It took awhile for him to experience the ache in his body which had once resisted with brief numbness.

_Orochimaru _

His head rang with that name, the one who left him like this-tainted. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his head pounded and his vision faded in and out of blackness. His wrist screamed in agony as he tried to shift his weight to one side; his warm breathe creating wild grey patterns in the cold air. Getting up Sasuke felt jolts of discomfort reel through him making his way to the bathroom. Catching himself in the mirror he saw his curse seal reddened and grown like an over eccentric tattoo.

Sasuke sighed and listened to his bones crackle; he'd have to explain to everyone what happened again.


End file.
